


梦伴

by PenhJS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenhJS/pseuds/PenhJS
Summary: 富家少爷库洛洛 X 保镖酷拉皮卡预警：越来越ooc救不回来了 + 无剧情无逻辑





	梦伴

他梦见过酷拉皮卡卸下义肢的样子。酷拉皮卡背对着库洛洛，干净的后颈，背部袒露在库洛洛面前，带着毫无防备的脆弱感。匀称的手臂肌肉线条硬生生地在中间斩断，留下可怖的愈合的痕迹。他忍不住盯着那残缺的手臂，盯着永不愈合的伤口，它与正常相异，与完整相对，夺目且令人不适，然后又生出奇异的美感。他想象那原本该是怎样旖旎的手。库洛洛知道那手会与他的右手对称，并无出奇的地方，可因它被这样生硬地截断了，就让人浮想联翩。

维纳斯，我的维纳斯。库洛洛从酷拉皮卡的后方走近他。风吹开窗帘，午后的阳光温暖、刺眼，炫目，库洛洛感觉晕乎乎地，伸手将酷拉皮卡揽进怀里。维纳斯，我的维纳斯。

酷拉皮卡乖巧得不可思议，静静倚着库洛洛的胸膛，心脏用力跳动，呼吸绵长平静。这可不像他，他的酷拉皮卡从没有这样温顺的时刻。在库洛洛面前他不是温驯的家猫，他永远是微微露出獠牙和爪子的猎豹，聪明、灵巧的捕食者。库洛洛由他的锁骨一路抚摸至下腹，青年的肌肉紧致光滑，因暴露在空气中而微凉，这是让库洛洛着迷的温度。他的手贪恋地流连，将那些在以往的战斗和生存中留下的细碎伤疤一个个抚平，直到青年上身的疤痕悉数消失，宛如初雕刻好的大理石像。库洛洛又想起维纳斯了，然后他将酷拉皮卡轻轻摁在书桌上，斩下了他完好的右手手臂。

酷拉皮卡没有挣扎。他甚至没有皱眉。血一股一股地往外流，酷拉皮卡嘴唇苍白，对库洛洛露出了无声的嘲笑。

维纳斯，我的维纳斯。

酷拉皮卡收紧上腹的肌肉，直起身坐在书桌上，仰着头，刚好能吻到库洛洛的下巴。他的吻像细细密密的雨，一个个落下，直到库洛洛忍不住低头捕捉了他的双唇。

酷拉皮卡流下的血液化成了庞大的网，笼罩了整个房间，在库洛洛吻下去的那一刻束缚住了他。库洛洛没有在意，想继续吻他，却被青年咬破了舌头与嘴唇，血滴下来，跟沼泽般的红色大网混合在一起，将库洛洛越缚越紧。酷拉皮卡笑了，眼神明亮，像鹿一样狡黠，他的手臂完好如初，环抱住库洛洛下沉到网的深处。

他们拥抱着沉没仿佛相爱。

库洛洛在梦醒之后很久也没能忘记他肌肤的触感。


End file.
